Epic Rap Battle Parodies 16
The 16th installment of Epic Rap Battle Parodies and Season 2 premiere. It has creators of ERBParodies, Justin Buckner and Nathan Provost, with editor, Zander Kanack, battling for control. It was uploaded June 1st, 2013. Cast Nathan Provost as himself Justin Buckner as himself Zander Kanack as himself Matthew Thomas as himself Lyrics 'Justin Buckner:' Looks like i'm Justin time to lay down the hurt! You call yourself a rapper, but all I see is pure dirt! You can't get real girls, I'm a pimp, can't you see? Stop with the Google Girlfriends, instead 'Matthew:' Join E-Harmony! 'Justin Buckner:' Let me tell you about All the Stories on how I kicked your ass! You're just a White Kid thinking he can rap really fast! MY editing was bad? YOU forgot to zoom in the background, On Mozart vs Skrillex when the characters moved around, Nathan, just listen, you always PROcrastiniNATE! You never film your parts in time, and they always come in late! You say you're obsessed with ERB, But from what i've seen, you're a rip-off of DAMN-TV! 'Nathan Provost:' Otay, who's this dickwad, the creator of this show? Your rapping's WAY worse than when you played as Al Capone! This guy named Justin is WAY past his prime! I'll put the W E in W/E into Winning Everytime! When you dressed up in a suit, you weren't very Slender, Even Mr. Skrillex says, go make music with a blender! I am ashamed of the fact that you take all the crediting, The first and third battles were hated because of your awful editing! Don't try and dis me, you won't even win! You think you're greater 'cause you're older? You look like you're ten! You think you're great, all I see is a kid in a gay-ass shirt, You're not a rapper, you're just a Buckner that's Butthurt! 'Justin Buckner:' Oh, you almost have a thousand subs? Congratu-freaken-lations! You've got the worst accusations, so stop it already Nathan! With your lack of education and my rhymes in combination, It'll cause health complications that require medication! Just because you have greenscreen lighting and an expensive microphone, You think you're a pro musician, but you arn't that well known! I won this battle now, look at the judge's panel! Go back to making unfunny videos on your gaming channel! 'Nathan Provost:' JB are you're initials, and you're like Justin BIEBER, He's not cool, no one likes him, and nobody likes you neither! You have a thousand Youtube channels, just pick one for God's sake! Not to mention a Ghost Hunting channel, sure the evidence was FAKE! You freak out everytime your video gets a dislike, And you raged when your cover got a Copyright Strike! The truth is bro, in life you'll never succeed, So just leave ERBParodies, you make everyone's ears bleed! 'Zander Kanack:' WoodenHornets Here, Ready to bring the Heat. I'm The Editor, Bitch, all you did is Spit Skeet! Justin Buckner? More like Justin Fuckner! And Nathan's just the definition of ass kissing Hunter! Everybody in the crew always looks up to me! Everyone looks down at Justin, 'Cause he's less than Three Feet! Get the fuck out, Nathan, Prepare to Get PWNED! 'Cause your fucking lipsyncing was terrible in TONY vs AL CAPONE. Trivia * This is the first battle in which all rappers act as themselves. * This is the first and only rap battle to have a surprise rapper after the "Who Won? Who's Next? You Decide!" sequence. * This is the first Season Premiere with more than two rappers. Who Won? Justin Buckner Nathan Provost Zander Kanack Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:ERBP Season 2 Category:Zander Kanack Category:Matthew Thomas